


New Messages

by Rex_in_distress



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Family, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_in_distress/pseuds/Rex_in_distress
Summary: This is my first post and I am vary proud of it. If you have any suggestions of tags I should add to this let me know.
Kudos: 2





	1. No new messages

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I am vary proud of it. If you have any suggestions of tags I should add to this let me know.

1:30

( No new messages)

Techno sighed as he set his phone down, he didn't know why but for some reason he had a habit of waking up around 1a.m. He hated this fact but didn't know how to change it. He carefully got up to go to the bathroom making sure to be quiet as to not wake anyone else in the house. Once he was done with that he got dressed in a plain black long sleeve shirt and dark jeans before putting his hair in a normal braid. Grabbing his glasses and his phone he made his way down stairs and started the coffee machine and waited for it to finish brewing. He put on his headphones and listened to a comedy special. Once he had finished his coffee he made his younger brothers sandwiches for lunch and added a snack putting them in the fridge, then he decided to go for a walk since he had nothing else to do. Get yourself run over by a car. Shaking his head he ignored the thought opting to focus on putting on his shoes and getting out the door. It was cold out frost covered the grass "it's probably going to snow later" Techno thought to himself and he left the door and began walking down the sidewalk. He didn't really have a location to go to so he decided to walk to the alleyway next to the townhouses and climb up the ladder to the roof and he sat there watching the sun rise. "TECHNO" he heard Phil call from inside, he hadn't realized how much time had passed since he got up there he checked the clock "6:30" damn he thought to himself climbing down he walked down the road a bit to the bakery getting some donuts glade that he had remembered to bring his wallet with him before walking back home now that he had an excuse as to why he was out so early. Opening the door he was greeted with a worried Phil and Tommy (though he'd never admit it) and am angry Wilbur. " Where have you bine" Phil scolded him once he got inside. Not answering he just held up the bag of doughnuts and said "I was getting breakfast." This seemed to make Tommy and Wilbur emediently forget about everything and rush to get some plates suddenly vary excited, Phil however was not as easy to distract. " You were gone when I came down at four it doesn't take 2 hours to get doughnuts" Techno sighed before walking past him to the kitchen "I also went for a walk" he plainly replied in his normal monotone voice. He didn't really feel like lying to him right now. He went upstairs and grabbed his backpack and car keys before quickly leaving the house once again to get to school he don't really feel like going but he wanted to graduate so he kind of had to. It took a moment for his car to get started but soon enough he had pulled out of the parking lot and was driving down the road towards his collage, he didn't have any classes till 10 but it was a 2 hour long drive so he liked to leave early, plus there was a lot of traffic that he needed to go through. He was on his last year of college. He still hated himself for choosing to become an English major but that's just what he decided to do. He sighed as he waited for the light to change. "Why dose it feel like something is going to go wrong today."


	2. 1 New message from Dadza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on writing longer chapters, sorry if this annoys you.

8:00 p.m.

(New messages from Dadza)  
Techno  
Where are you

Things had gone vary wrong, first he had forgotten his English binder, then his phone died, it started snowing, and he had bine late to work by 2 minutes. Today was not a good day. Currently he was sitting behind the desk at the 24 hour coffee shop he worked at he still had 1 hour before his shift was over. He was slightly thankful that he worked the graveyard shift this month. He was not thankful however for the weird people that came in at this time of night, a few types worth mentioning were 2 drunk men that passed out at the beginning of his shift, a group of teens most likely 15-17 years old, and one hella creepy dude that has just been staring at him for the past 30 minutes and it was starting to creep him out. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was starting at him. It had started off as weird then it went to creepy and had now graduated to concerning as the man had started to get up to walk to the bathroom which would be fine if he hadn't done the same thing 10 times in the past 20 minutes. Techno was trying to act like he was ignoring him but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. "30 minutes to go" Techno thought to himself looking at the clock again. Then it hit him, what if this man follows him home or try's to mug him once he gets out side. Now he was dreading getting off of work, he wished his phone hadn't died he could have called Phil or the police about this man but to late to do anything about that now his portable charger had broken so he can't even charge his phone. A few more customers came in but left soon after seeing how the man was acting. Sooner than he liked his shift was over. The next guy had come in and was equally as creeped out by this dude, Techno was too scared to leave and he made this known to his co-worker. Who thankfully didn't want to be left alone so Techno ended up staying another half an hour before he absolutely had to leave. They hadn't seen the man in ten minutes so he decided it was safe enough for him to go to his car.


	3. 1 new message from Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this one looks so weird, maybe it's cause I did it on my phone.

10:40 p.m.

(New message from Wilbur)  
Techno please come home

He wished he had stayed in the store instead of trying to leave. He was running through the alleyways out of breath, his lungs ached every time he inhaled and his legs hurt so much, but he didn't dare to stop. Not when the lunatic was chasing after him. He quickly looked around, he realized he was in the area around his school. In an act of desperation he ran towards his school. Hoping he could make it to the police station that was one block down from the school. Unfortunately that was on the opposite side of the school meaning if he continues running at his top speed it would take him 18 minutes to get to the police station. He'd already been running for 45 minutes meaning he was near ready to collapse. His worst fear came true when his legs decided to give out causing him to collapse to the ground. He quickly pulled himself up and got ready to dash again when he heard the man call his name "Techno~ please stop running away." "How the fuck dose he know my name" he thought as he began to run again glade he had been on the track team in middle school. It was getting harder to breath and he could feel himself getting slower. He wanted to cry as he heard the man call his name again. He was getting closer. He wanted to yell at him, ask him why he was chasing him, how he knew his name, anything but yelling requires air and that is something that he doesn't have spare of. He got to the front of his school as the man called his name again. Then he saw his savior a security officer. He didn't know how but he managed to run faster. The security guard saw him and was about to shout at him when he saw how terrified Techno looked, he was about to ask why when he heard the man calling out his name. When the man saw the security officer he changed his direction and ran away. After the man was out of sight Techno broke down crying, collapsing to the floor his legs having givin' up. The officer trying his best to calm the young adult but ultimately failing. The officer then asked if there was someone he could call to come get him once he had caught his breath and had calmed down if ever so slightly.


	4. 1 New message from Small Child

11:02 p.m

(New message from Tommy)  
Techno what happened

To say Phil was shocked when he received a call from the police was an understatement. He had been panicking for the past hour an a half after his son hadn't come home, Wilbur and Tommy were also worried. Techno never stayed out this late and if he did he always let them know where he was. Phil had tried calling him but it got sent straight to voicemail. So when the phone rang Tommy ran to it, his heart sinking when he saw it was the police calling. A million thoughts went through there heads. Had techno gotten introble, had he been found dead, did he get hit by a car. Quickly answering it and putting it on speaker Phil gave a wary "hello." "Is this Philza Minecraft" the officer on the other end of the phone said. "Yes" Phil responded dread growing in his chest. "I need you to come to *########* as soon as possible we have your son here-" Phil cut the man off "is he okay" he was so panicked "yes he is fine, in desprat need of therapy but fine" he wanted to ask what that ment but he just gave an okay and rushed to get his shoes on. Wilbur and Tommy following suit. As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot the dread he had been feeling got worse, logically he knew his son was fine but something in his gut was telling him that he was still in danger. Once they pulled infromt of the school they say Techno, he looked to traumatised his hair was a mess and they could tell he had been crying. It broke there hearts to see him like this, he never liked to show emotion so seeing this made them realize it was a bit worse than the officer had said. As soon as techno was them he jumped up, startling the guard a little until he saw the car and calmed down. Phil got out of the car just as techno reached it and pulled him into a tight hug as Techno broke down in tears one again. It destroyed Phil to see his son like this, it destroyed him even more that all he could do was whisper words of encouragement to him. He couldn't help at all. Tommy and Wilbur didn't know what to do. They were in shock and felt terrible. This was the most emotion Techno had ever shown and it was fear and sadness. They wanted to kill whoever had done this. Turning to the officer they said at the same time "what happened and who is responsible." Not only did they manage to be serious for once but they also managed to scare all the officers there to hell. "A man was stalking him at his work then jumped him when he tried to leave and chased him here, the man is unidentified" the original officer said sadly. Before turning back to write the statement down. They got techno in the care then drove to his work so he could bring his care home. Once home they all sat on the couch. Techno soon fell asleep. This wasn't suprising in the slightest, he had been running for a long time he was mentally and physically exhausted.


End file.
